


Mutual Masturbation

by Wh1teOw1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Masturbation, Mating, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wh1teOw1/pseuds/Wh1teOw1
Summary: A (potential) Series of smutty one-shots involving Edward and his lover experimenting in mutual masturbation and sex play.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

I knew it was ridiculous. 

Eva was absolutely safe, my rational brain insisted, she was home for chrissakes, most likely reading or napping or watching netflix. 

But once again I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was going to miss something, that I was going to fail to catch the meteorite hurtling towards her precious head.

Which is why I was spiriting through the forest now, towards my lovers apartment.

_ Just to check in on her, as soon as I know she’s safe, I’ll leave once more. Just a peek! _

I rationalized my insanity, even as I silently scaled the outer wall of her building to her window. Halfway up, I heard her and became alarmed. 

She was very obviously thrashing slightly in bed, and I heard soft whimpers, and cries as well. Was she having a nightmare again? My poor darling, perhaps I could slip in and comfort her back into a more peaceful sleep. I quickly pulled myself up to her windowsill, peeking into her room to assess her condition.

Evangeline, rich terra-cotta skin glowing in the low light of the lamp on her bedside table, was certainly not having a nightmare, nor was she even asleep.

I nearly fused with the brick of the building as shock immobilized me.

I couldn't believe I was so incredibly  _ dense. _

_ “Mnn! oh fuck- ...haaah…” _

The hem of her nightshirt had been pushed up over her breasts, and her left hand was grasping, massaging at a pert, almost mauve nipple. Her right hand was between her bare thighs, thrusting a buzzing sexual aid deep into her glistening core. Her labia were the same shade as her nipples, something that only became clearer as she further parted her supple thighs to slow her tempo, red painted toes curling as another sigh of my name left her parted, reddened lips. 

_ My  _ name.

The scent of her arousal was unmistakable now, and consumed my head even more so than the scent of her blood. Heavy and rich and sweet. Her essence, clear and thick as honey dripped from her and her toy, staining the space beneath her hips dark with moisture.

In the mere seconds my eyes were locked on her prone form, I had hardened to the point of actual discomfort, straining my trousers and dragging my attention from the mouth wateringly delicious view of her perfect naf. 

It was as though my brain had fractured. 

On one facet, the demon, Desire, was aching fiercely to bury his face between her legs and drink the ambrosia that pooled there with reckless abandon, or perhaps to replace that small buzzing toy with my thicker cock. Watch her eyes roll back for  _ me  _ as I stuffed her to the brim over and over again. How her heat and slick velvet hold would surround me as she threw her head back and dug the nails of her small fingers into my shoulders, begging for deeper,  _ harder _ . How I could make her soft moans throaty cries of my name as I sunk my fingers into the meat of her hips or her ass and made her mine and mine alone-

The other facet was analyzing his imaginings with horror and disgust, and also the fact that I  _ hadn’t looked away yet- _

With actual pain I forced my head to turn away from her figure, and my hands to move robotically in order to pull my body up and onto the roof. I sat there for several seconds, the pulsing ache at my hips genuinely unfamiliar. I had never been aroused like this, certainly not in a way that would send my brain down that most incredibly lewd journey I had just gone on. Instinctively I placed my hand over myself, growling as the pressure provided the smallest modicum of relief to my painful arousal.

And I could  _ still  _ hear her.

_ “Ohh god Edward- just like that- haah, mn, c’mooonn...fuck meee!”  _ She sounded like she was begging for my exact earlier fantasy, and it made me throb with need. Maybe I  _ could,  _ the memory of her tongue against my own in her hot mouth, the taste of her breath, her plump and impossibly soft lips moving downward...wrapping around my-

_ Stop, STOP- _

Gah! I had never experienced a more definite reminder that although immortal, I was, in fact, biologically still a twenty-two year old man. I clutched my head dumbly, staring at the rubble atop the roof of her apartment building. I wasn’t entirely naive, it was near impossible to be so with my particular gift. I had certainly been in the minds of others reliving encounters and sometimes, accidentally, in the midst of one. 

I was also not a prude, though Emmett would accuse me otherwise, it was difficult to explain my personal relationship with sex to him, a highly physical individual, the best term I had discovered for myself was Demisexual, especially now knowing and loving Eva, and discovering exactly how physically attracted to her I was. Curvy, petite, a soft give to her hips, waist, stomach, enough to press my fingers into to grip her closer, enough to bounce with her movement...

I had fantasies of my own, just, very infrequently, often very muddled, faceless things simply conjured to release some frustration, and I was not a stranger to masturbation. I was also not a stranger to female masturbation, I knew it was far more common than most believed. I don’t know why it never occurred to me that Eva would… 

Cursed perfect recall once again brought the image of my love sprawled across her bedsheets, but a new realization occurred as my brain focused on her open bedside drawer.  _ Sweet mother of GOD- _

Eva was not only not a stranger to masturbation, but apparently very,  _ very,  _ familiar with her own anatomy, if her collection was any indication.   
  


This realization certainly did not help my current painful predicament.

I sat frozen for several moments, considering what options I had that I could still look at myself in the mirror afterwards should I follow them. And still, her beautiful voice carried through her window and the ceiling of her room.

I couldn’t take it anymore, she was fantasizing of me, surely I could fantasize of her, right?

I was still mulling over the ethics of this thought while I quickly undid my belt and zipper, pulling myself from my pants. I gave up, my eyes slipping shut, and dissolving into this new world of detailed fantasy, my beautiful lover in the starring role. Having a new knowledge of her anatomy didn’t harm the image at all. 

I licked my palm to coat it with venom, gripping my cock to stroke it slowly, imagining it from the beginning, laying her beneath me, her face flushed with lust, eyes dark with it as she looked up at me, my name on her lips. How the flesh of her hips and waist would give under my fingers as I groped there. How her perfect, rounded bum would feel in my hands as I gripped there to press deep into her heat. 

I nearly swore as I imagined what that would feel like, hot, slick, squeezing me. How her voice would increase its pitch as my hips came flush to hers. My hand tightened its grip and I could barely hold back my voice, oh gods how I wished to share her bed with her now, explore her every inch. 

Her lips and teeth against my neck and earlobe, traveling down. How she would tease me, as confident and powerful she was, she could wrap me around her little finger and most likely have me on my knees thanking her for it as she did. 

I had begun to thrust into my own hand, using my thumb to further lubricate my cock, my voice ragged and escaping me in low growls and purrs. I used my other hand to cover my mouth, afraid of becoming too loud, but my focus was so shoddy on anything but the hypnotic images that played in my mind. 

Evas voice had increased in pitch below me, she was sounding desperate, a soft kissing sound audible from her quim as she  _ fucked  _ herself with the toy now. Maddeningly, for a brief moment I was violently enraged at the inanimate plastic object that was currently buried in my perfect lover, envious that it could know her in the way I could not, but it passed quickly as she once again simpered my name at a pitch and volume that betrayed her incoming climax. 

I panted, nearly drooling as my leg kicked out, my own orgasm building faster and stronger than I’d ever experienced, the images rolling inside my eyelids the most incredibly delicious things- Dreams I may even one day  _ know! _

_ Sweet mercy! _

_ “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck-! Edward! Oh god I’m cumming-!” _

Her voice broke on the last word, and I frantically yanked up my sweater, biting into the hem and bursting over my stomach, groaning at the immense relief, at how beautiful she sounded absorbed in orgasm, my hips twitching and thrusting forward instinctively into my hand, imagining finding this orgasm deep inside of her, filling her-

It took me close to three minutes to form a coherent thought after the most mind blowing orgasm of my life, just at the  _ sound _ of my mate nearby, I tried to conjure shame for this action, but honestly conjuring anything but bliss and further lust was about impossible at this moment. I quickly cleaned up, tearing off my unnecessary underwear to use as a rag to wipe off my stomach. Eva sounded as blissful as I was. But I could hear her cleaning up and washing her toy, humming happily to herself. I slumped back against some kind of external ventilation. Sighing slowly and coming back to myself. 

I was glad I was sitting when I heard her window slide open, and her voice, teasing, coy, called out.

“I know you’re up there, Edward.”   
  
  
If I had a human heart, it would have stopped right then.

\-------------

TBC???

Hi y’all, hope you enjoyed me being horny on main. Idk what it is about writing about sex from a male perspective that is so fun, but it is.

Pls enjoy smut. I may continue this.


	2. Possessive

Ahahahaaaaa nooo don’t yell at me for not writing clotho ur so sexy

Jk I have a big update:

I’ve gotten quite a bit further on Clotho than I have posted, but I’m realizing several things as I continue to write it. I know this isn’t common, but Moirai will actually be getting several additions AND extended scenes. I will reupload Moirai with a new authors note chapter when I do end up finishing that. Idk if anyone cares but like, I do??? So it’s a thing. DOUBLE that, I have several other ideas lined up now and even a new multichapter fic I’m gonna write. So uh, stay tuned? My writing time has been severely diminished with my new job, and I have commissions to finish, (SORRY GUYS LMAO) So I’m learning how to balance all of these things with also, uh, adult stuff, like the attempted coup by neo-nazi’s. Aha.

Also, big shout out to Cheriana-1! I’m currently devouring their work and fell in love with their bonded pair/mating concepts. They definitely inspired this one! THANK YOU

(On the smut, none of these will probably be connected or “canon” in the Moirai universe, most of these will be dumb mini scenarios I thought of while writing/reading.)

ANYWAY, ENJOY THE SMUT.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Possessive**

Carlisle’s Benefit dinners and their parties were always something to behold. 

Reminiscent of the black tie events held during my human life, yet even more grandiose. My father seemed to have a soft spot for the roaring twenties, something Alice was happy to bring to life for these parties. 

I normally liked these hospital benefit dinners, the mental chatter was typically of a more interesting caliber than of the average populace, -- or at least had much more interesting gossip -- that being Carlisle's dutiful son, attending alongside his other siblings, was not so much a chore.

Tonight’s party however, had my teeth set on a vicious edge and had me barely containing a long string of snarls.

Evangeline, my lovely fiancee, attended at my side tonight, well, currently, she was  _ away  _ from my side, mingling and attempting to familiarize herself with the upper administration of the hospital. Her hair had been pulled up gracefully into a loose updo, long shimmering diamond earrings dangled on either side of her face. Her long sleeved dress was what I believed these days to be called “Bodycon”,and fit smoothly to flatter her hourglass figure. The bodice was cut low, a deep scoop neck that revealed just a hint of the upper swell of her breasts, and the graceful arch of her neck and decollatage. The hem of her skirt cut just above her knee, and her black patent stiletto heels perked up her backside in a wonderful but also personally agonizing way. The deep red was an elegant complement to her rich skin, flushed with a blush from her mingling. She had been nervous but excited, as a newly minted Medical Student this would be a great place for her to mingle and shake hands with some important people. Hopefully guarantee her a residency somewhere. 

However it seemed that professional was the last thing anyone wanted to be tonight. And it made the minds surrounding me become a variable cesspool of lecherous thoughts and comments. It felt like they were coming from every damn direction.

_ That’s Edward’s new fiancee? Figures he’d get cream of the crop, what a bombshell! _

_ Her mouth would look better wrapped around my- _

_ I’d love to play doctor with that- _

_ I wonder if I could get a dance, maybe see if they’re actually natural- _

_ Damn, look at that ass- _

_ I wonder what her measurements are? _

I was going to snap if I heard one more comparison between the color of her skin and some kind of candy. Damn Alice for putting her in that dress.

I was trying valiantly to hang back and let her have her moment, she was plenty capable and qualified on her own, however if I saw another scummy investor leer at her backside I was going to have to step in. 

As it was, I hung back against a wall, my tuxedo helping me blend in while I did my angry brooding, swirling a full glass of champagne impatiently. I watched her interact with the crowd, biting back growls. Ever since I’d proposed to her I had experienced a marked increase in my jealousy, the instinctual feeling of possessiveness for my mate. 

My mate.

That was the term that kept coming into my mind without prompting. I was certainly not unfamiliar with the term that other vampire pairs used to describe their significant other. But I hadn’t understood how deeply the term actually went, certainly what it actually  _ meant.  _ It had been a great joy, and also deeply concerning to discover that the monster that had once thirsted for her blood had evolved and changed. 

No longer did it crave her for sustenance, now, it craved her body, her touch, her mouth. Specifically, to complete the mating process and claim her completely. I ached for it, desperately. Had she noticed how tense I was when she woke up beside me in the morning? If she knew how incredibly frustrated I was, how achingly  _ hard _ I got when she hummed and whispered my name in her sleep. How often I had to slip out of her arms in the middle of the night to escape to her bathroom or the roof to achieve a desperate release?

Mating was a bizarre and complicated thing in the vampire world. And as far as Carlisle knew, no vampire had ever truly  _ mated  _ with a human before. Or really even bonded with one in this manner. Of course there was casual sex, hookups, but mating…

_ That  _ was different.

We could only hypothesize the phenomenon of a “Mating Bond” was a means of making the concept of eternity a little more bearable, since we couldn’t reproduce. Regardless, it was very real, and I had not been even slightly prepared to handle the intensity of it.

Hearing it through others, their heads, had not done any of it justice. I thought I had been attracted to her before, but now it was like she had her own physical gravitational pull. I orbited her, unconsciously mirroring her movements. shifting in time with her. Sometimes, I could even believe she felt it too. She was everything and null, the deepest black hole and the brightest solar system. If she died, I would die. Simple and wildly complicated all at once, just like her. 

But there was a final step, one that was, typically, easy and natural to follow when a Vampire met their match. A simple, but very intensely powerful instinct.

It wasn’t just jealousy now, but possessive longing. I wanted to make her mine in every way there was to do so, so deeply and so many times my scent was permanently connected to hers. To tell every other male she was off limits, taken,  _ mine. _

It didn’t help that she herself was so willing. She had been so absolutely open and vulnerable with me, trusting my control implicitly, trust I simply could not believe in myself when my head got hazy and her beautiful skin was under my lips, my tongue.

She had been urging me to go a little farther, to touch her more intimately, but the closest I could get without losing my control was kissing topless. Her hot, soft skin against mine had the capacity to destroy my resolve, and I couldn’t imagine feeling her breasts, her pert rose nipples pressed into my chest-

I groaned quietly, rubbing the bridge of my nose and shifting my legs uncomfortably. I couldn’t think about that here, nor could I think about the throbbing ache in my groin. 

I tried to focus on Eva, on the conversations she was having, how she was responding to others. But when I finally did, my teeth cracked together so hard the snap made someone turn to see where the noise had come from.

I swear to every god I nearly exposed us when a younger executive brushed behind her, groping over her buttocks and making her jump.

It took every single ounce of self control I had not to pounce onto the waste of carbon and peel him apart piece by bloody piece! I couldn’t even snarl, although a small one snuck out under my straining breath. 

How  _ dare  _ he!?

He should die for thinking he could touch my mate,  _ assault _ her-

I vaguely registered her pouring her drink down the same mans front “on accident”.

But it wasn’t enough. I saw red. I needed her. I needed everyone to know she was mine, to claim her and ensure my place at her side for eternity. The beast inside me roared for it, she was too lovely, and she was  _ mine.  _

I had walked at a human enough speed to make it to her side, curling my arm around her hot waist, pulling her into my side. 

“Excuse us.”

I was barely functioning as human as I pulled her away from the crowd. There was a large office on this floor, currently locked. Currently empty. I heard Carlisle’s startled voice in my head, then the rest of my family, but none of it was coherent.

“Edward?” Her sweet voice curled up to my ear and I gained a little more clarity.

“I can’t stand it- The way they think of you-” My voice was low, tainted with my barely contained snarling. 

“I should kill him-”

“No, you shouldn’t. We’re doing the right thing love-” She seemed to understand the gravity of this immediately hearing my tone and seeing my face. Actively helping me get us both out of there now, and I felt her hot, tiny palm rest against my chest as she slightly jogged to keep up. As soon as we were out of sight of the party, I lifted her into my arms and dashed to the closed office, breaking the lock in the doorknob and shutting it behind me.

I felt better, but she still wasn’t close enough.

She squeaked when I crushed my mouth to hers, my hands holding her jaw on either side of her face. Her back hit the wall behind her and our bodies, separated only by fabric, were flush. I needed to taste her, to feel her against me, her torso and hips squirmed for a half second before she relaxed. She whimpered, and then melted, meeting my urgency after a moment, her nails digging into the shoulder of my jacket. I slid my hand down her side, palm flat, feeling over the curve of her hip and waist as she arched into me.

My tongue met her lower lip when she gasped for air, and she actually  _ moaned  _ when I hungrily pressed it into her hot mouth. She was delicious, her scent, her sounds, her body, her  _ tongue.  _ I knew she could feel me swelling between us, a small primal sound that did incomprehensible things to my mind and body vibrating from her throat.

I was panting when I broke the kiss to make my way down the smooth, hot skin of her neck, sucking hard on her collarbone, intent on leaving a visible mark. My hand flattened to her lower back and I pulled her closer, lifting her slightly and resting her on the desk in the corner of the room. My growling was quickly becoming more of a purr as I left marks along her collar and decolletage, my mate slipped her hand through my hair, and her nails against my scalp made me groan. 

My pants were painfully tight at this point and I grabbed my belt and the buttons, just undoing them and leaving them open for relief before I fused my body back to hers. She spread her thighs wider, and my cock pressed against her inner thigh, providing a pressure and friction that made me growl her name happily. 

“I need you- I need to make you mine-” I panted, kissing her again. “I can’t stand it anymore- those vulgar rats-”

“I’m all yours, Edward, come back to me my love…” She...giggled, running both of her hands through my hair, her body still so hot and tight and perfect against my own-

Wait.

She was peppering kisses over my entire face while I panted, frozen.

What had just  _ happened  _ to me?

I must have been making an interesting expression, because Eva giggled again. Did she look...disappointed?

“I...I am so incredibly sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” I really didn’t. It was like my mind had switched radio channels. However, the aching behind the seam of my boxer briefs wasn’t lessening. 

“You kept mumbling “mate” and “mine”...” She whispered a little quietly, but wasnt letting go as I looked up into her stunning tide-pool eyes. 

“I’ve...I’ve never seen you act like that before…” She was flushed deeply, still panting, hair mussed and gaze dark.

“I’ve been holding myself back from killing everyone in that room all night.” My voice was rough, husky, I couldn’t let her hips go, holding her more securely. “You look so amazing, especially in this dress-” I growled, feeling the smooth fabric warmed by her skin.

“Too amazing, and they won’t stop fantasizing and commenting- and when that one actually-” I choked on the words, fury igniting in me once again. “ _ assaulted  _ you- I about lost it. These new instincts are giving me a run for my money-” I mumbled the last part, leaning down to bury my face in her hair, take in her scent, reassure myself she was in my arms.

“New instincts?”

“...Mating instincts. I hadn’t- I hadn’t realized they were an actual  _ impulse.  _ Like the impulse to drink. It’s nearly as strong too!” I groused, her pulse raced with the admission.

“... _ oh.”  _ she sounded surprised, but not...displeased. I pulled back to examine her still flushed face, our panting mingling in the space between us. Her heart was pounding, filling my head and sending vibrations through my chest.

“I wanted to do this differently..” I murmured. I’d wanted to lay her in a bed, a private place we could be intimate and explore for hours after we’d wed. But she was so beautiful, and so warm, her breath fanned my face.

“We can do this however we want.” She replied, stroking the tip of her nose against mine as I vacillated dumbly.

I couldn’t wait anymore. This had gone so far past want, it was a  _ need. _

I kissed her wildly again, and she responded in kind, moaning into my mouth and locking her ankles around my back and over my backside. I heard her heels clatter to the ground as I shoved off my suit jacket, trying to feel more of her heat against me. I reached around to her back, about to tear off her dress before I remembered she needed that after. I grit my teeth, forcing my fingers to unzip her.

I laid her back to tug the bodice down, and get her out of the sleeves. She reached up to pull out her hair pin, shaking out her curls and laying more readily back, letting me see her. 

Seeing her body, willing beneath me, would never get old, would it?

But I  _ was _ tired of her bra interrupting my view. I reached around her, clumsily unclipping the back and she let it pop forward slightly, helping me tug it down her arms and toss it to the desktop. Her breasts were different than I’d imagined, not as full, but softer somehow, her nipples were taught, and the same color as her flushed lips. I leaned down to marvel at them, sliding my hands over her ribs and up to the swell of them to take them into my hands, just slightly too much, even for my long fingers. My thumbs caressed over her nipples, then I squeezed one in between my right index and middle finger. She moaned and arched a little, I had never touched her here before, and judging by her shaking legs around me, she was enjoying it. But it was her voice, and the fact that she was now desperately grinding her core, wet  _ through  _ her panties, that undid me.

“ _ Fuck-  _ Edward, please-” 

I didn’t think I could get  _ harder.  _ I felt nearly swollen as I felt a sudden desperation to tear off the rest of our clothing and break this desk in two. I did however nearly dive into her chest then, hunting with my lips and tongue to coax her to make more sounds, louder sounds. 

_ let someone hear you, let someone know we are mated.  _

I met my goal, a particularly sharp suck on the peak of her breast making her actually jolt and yelp, the scent of her arousal was all I knew now, the scent surrounding us. She whimpered and knotted her hand in the hair on the back of my head, tugging me, trying to move me up. I followed, humming to kiss her happily, I did still so enjoy the taste of her mouth. 

She undid my shirt buttons, slipping her hands into the fabric to feel my chest and sides, her own hands hungry and searching on my body now. I felt another violent pulse of arousal, groaning and thrusting against her soft thigh. 

“So good Eva, you feel so good…” I murmured into her ear as I now went at the other side of her neck. My hands found her dress, still wrapped around her legs, and I pulled back to tug it down and off, tossing it somewhere behind me, far too distracted by the new image of her hips, wrapped like a gift in lace, laid before me. I kissed from her collar, between her breasts, her soft stomach, to the black lace underwear she wore, her scent only becoming stronger as I hunted downward with my lips and tongue. 

My hands moved over her hips, curling around to grip her ass- an experience I’d had the pleasure of through her jeans, but never bared like this- and groaned as I discovered that they weren’t panties, but a thong. 

No panty lines, of course.  _ Lord have mercy. _

“Oh god,  _ Eva…”  _ The scent of her was so strong here I lost myself for a moment, letting the tip of my nose explore the dampness of the spot at the apex of her thighs. In a split second I was up her body, grinding the tent of my boxers into her heat, thrumming with the intensity of this desire.

“Eva- I…” 

“I’m already yours, Edward, all of me…” She whimpered the words, holding my face to kiss me again, shoving at my waistband with her toes just as desperately as I had thrown off her dress.

The beast in me roared, and consumed me. I tore her thong from her hips, and shoved down the band of my underwear, not coherent enough to actually take off my pants. She gasped, and I clutched at the small amount of sanity the sound gave me. My fingers dipped between us to test her readiness for me, and my knees nearly buckled when my finger slid into her with no resistance, just that preview of what she felt like had me shaking. I grit my teeth, clinging to my last brain cell, it was everything I could do to take a long breath in through my nose in an attempt to wrangle the seething beast that wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and fuck her into the wood beneath us with abandon. 

Regaining at least some of my control, I looked down to position my erection, my fingers gouged holes where I gripped the desk as I used the head to part her slick lips, the heat and sensation of it beyond every expectation. I  _ needed _ to know how it felt to be inside of my mate.

I found her velvety entrance, placing my hands flat on the desk on either side of her hips, leaning over her to catch her gaze, locking her endless, stormy eyes with my own.

“I love you, so much- Eva, if we do this there is no going back for me--...this-this is different-” I was in near physical pain as I held myself still, my voice was barely that, more a low growl than words.

The adoration and excitement and  _ joy  _ in her eyes gave my head and heart a moment, time seemed to stop as she reached up to pull me down, touching our foreheads together, her fingers stroking through the curls at the back of my head.

“Eternity, my love…” she crooned, wrapping her legs around my hips to try and tug me closer. 

“Now make it official.”

she didn’t have to tell me twice.

I held my breath as I rocked my hips into her in one smooth motion, sheathing myself into her perfect body. 

I actually cried out in surprise at the pulse of fulfillment, of ecstacy, my jaw hanging slightly slack and my eyes closing as the sensation burst inside my stone chest. 

She was- this was- it was beyond all expectation.

She seemed to feel the same way, her nails dug into the stone of my shoulders, her thighs trembled, her head fell back and she had gasped when I buried myself in her deepest place. She was breathing hard, adjusting, her head falling back and her walls flexing around me.

She was so  _ hot, searingly _ hot _ ,  _ I felt like I was going to melt, the contrast in our temperature obviously effecting her too. My mind was at war with my body as I froze, resisting the more violent desires of my instincts once again.

But she moved, whimpering, rolling her hips up, obviously needing more than just pressure, and I almost fell to pieces on top of her. Internally, the beast whooped and howled in joy, success, she was  _ mine.  _ I had to rock my hips now, grasping at every single potentially helpful memory I had- so  _ tight- _

I knew my hips had begun meeting hers in earnest, and a remote part of my brain was able to monitor the strength and momentum of my thrusts. I also vaguely realised I was growling- her name, praises to god, how much I loved her, I believe I even heard myself swear. But I was so enraptured, my hands gripping behind her knees to spread her perfect, tight, soft little body wider for me. 

Her hands on my face brought me back somewhat, but seeing no pain in her expression, only joy. Aroused, lips parted, body rocking back with each impact into her heat. Her breasts bouncing at the same time. 

“Oh Eva- baby- good god you feel fucking amazing-” I gushed, still starstruck. She was panting, lain out on the dark wood of the desk looking like a goddess, dark curls splayed out like a halo, skin flushed and sheened with sweat. I watched her lips spread into a smile as she arched slightly, rolling her hips up to meet mine, bringing me impossibly deeper. 

She bit her lip on the sexiest grin I’d ever seen when I choked a gasp in reaction to the movement. I felt a swell of arousal, but also of powerful need to make  _ her _ lose focus. I hunted my memories for every possible tip, one of them making me nearly hiss as I had to still myself inside of her, trying to ignore the throbbing of my near orgasm just then. 

I held myself as deep as possible, holding her eyes as her expression fell slack, a choked little cry of pleasure hitching from her chest as I shifted even farther forward, lifting her hips slightly. I reached forward slowly, placing the pad of my thumb to her lower lip, stroking it across before pressing it into her mouth slowly. 

Staying still barely helped.

She was trembling, legs locked around my hips, but her eyes were dark and burning into my own, her soft lips wrapping around my icy thumb and sucking, as I’d intended, her little hands holding my wrist still as her hot little tongue teased and wet it. 

It was impossible not to imagine that pretty little mouth wrapped around something else. 

I growled a low purr for her, hating to pull it from her mouth, but desperate to see those stormy eyes roll back in her head for me, hear her moaning and gasping become throaty cries as she lost her composure. My left hand wrapped around her hip, holding it up in order to maintain the proper angle. Slowly I brought my hand between us, searching the top of her naf for her clitoris and firmly placing the wetted thumb against it. A probably demonic grin stretched across my face when she cussed and bucked, but I held her firm, far too excited to make her do that repeatedly. I pulled my hips back carefully-agonizingly for me- making sure the head of my marble hard cock was firmly pressed against the roof of her passage, waiting until she responded to what I hoped she would.

I was fairly far out when she suddenly arched against my hand and hips, crying out the loudest she had all night.

Bullseye. 

I burned the sensation and location into my memory, and deliberately monitored my thrusts now, all too happy to put off my orgasm until I’d gotten to see hers. I continued carefully rotating my thumb over her clit as I did, feeling her magma hot walls shudder and convulse around me, making me twitch hard, and moan despite my focus. Even unfocused, her body could drive me to madness. She was trembling from head to toe now, her whimpers and cries barely coherent as she threw her hands onto my shoulders, nails pulling against the skin there. I knew she couldn’t really, but I suddenly very badly wanted to see her turned so she might be able to leave those long scratches up the expanse of my back. I leaned over her further, keeping up my rhythm, slow out, hard and fast in, monitoring my strength and her reactions. 

I wanted to watch, I wanted to see every detail.

Her body’s cues were perfectly understandable to me now, especially as she began to coil her muscles, straining and barely able to make a sound as her toes began to curl over my shoulders. I felt it in her calf muscles, and the satisfaction of even that was near sanity breaking. 

“I- I’m- FU-” She was squeaking her words, barely able to get the air into them, and I purred, leaning down to press my lips to her throat, then place them at her ear.

“Cum for me, little rabbit, I want to watch your face. I want to see it…” She shuddered, and with personal joy, I watched her eyes roll back as her hips were suddenly desperately rocking up into mine, her core literally milking my cock as she came hard enough to force a long, trembling cry of my name from her lips as she arched into my body. 

I just about shattered.

I grabbed her hips and brought them to me harder than intended, once- twice- then held myself as deep as I possibly could when I burst, so hard I felt my release gush around me from her opening. My chest flattened against hers and I held her in place as my cock continued to pulse inside of her, concluding the longest orgasm I’d ever had with a desperate and repetitive growling of her name.

_ Mine. _

She was well and truly entirely mine now, dripping with my release and her own, expression dazed as she ran her fingers through my hair. Both of us panting and filling the air between us with the ragged sounds. I dropped my head slowly, pressing kisses to her jaw, down her throat, her collarbones, her breasts...I had never tasted a joy as sweet as this, even in our current placement, I felt entirely sated. Whole. There was no way in hell I’d ever be able to hold back my desire now, Eva was going to get a very different understanding of just how badly I wanted her from now on. 

If I could stop making love to her long enough to actually let us function.

Her fingers began to stroke through my hair, and she cooed to me softly, coaxing me up to kiss her. 

“...Forever, Edward…” She murmured, and I grinned, utter bliss flowing through me.

For once, I was really looking forward to eternity.


End file.
